kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kaczor Donald
thumb|200px|Donald zdejmuje czapkę thumb|200px|Donald z czapką Kaczor Fauntleroy Donald (ang. Donald Fauntleroy Duck) – syn Kaczora Kwaczymona i Hortensji McKwacz , brat Delli i wujek Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Donalda zawsze prześladuje pech, przez co nigdy nie może znaleźć pracy – przyczyną mógł być również brak talentów lub zwykłe lenistwo. W komiksie 'Gigant Mamut '''pt. "Poznaj moich kuzynów", w rozdziale ''Zaszłości z przeszłości ''dowiadujemy się, że przyczyną była możliwość brania pożyczek od niewiarygodnie bogatego wujka, Sknerusa McKwacza. Zwykle bywa zadłużony oraz ścigany przez wierzycieli. Jego samochodem jest "trzystatrzynastka", a jego psem jest Maluch (w niektórych historyjkach także Behemoth). Ma czterech kuzynów: Gęgula, Gogusia, Dziobasa i Fisia. W niektórych komiksach pracuje w fabryce margaryny, w serialu ''Kacze Opowieści ''zaciąga się do wojska, a w serialu ''Kacza paczka '' współpracuje z Daisy w ''Kaczych Wiadomościach. Wygląd i Osobowość Ubranie Donalda to granatowa bluzka marynarska (w komiksach czarna) z żółtymi guzikami i czerwoną lub czarną muchą, oraz słynny niebieski beret. W swoim filmowym debiucie, The Wise Little Hen (Mądra kurka) ma takie same kolory, nosi tę samą marynarską koszulę i czapkę – jedynie dziób i stopy pierwowzoru były większe, a postawa bardziej kacza. W 1937 roku nieco pogrubiono jego przerobioną sylwetkę. Przed wybuchem II wojny światowej postać Donalda była bardziej łagodna, ale łatwa do zaczepki, lecz przeważnie kłótnia kończyła się machaniem pięściami w powietrzu. Po jej zakończeniu stał się o wiele bardziej nerwowy i brutalny. Swoją impulsywność odziedziczył po rodzicach. Szczególnie w komiksach eksponuje się lenistwo Donalda potrafiącego drzemać na hamaku całe dnie, oraz prześladujący go pech, który staje się pretekstem do wielu gagów i rozwiązań fabularnych, oraz przez który nie może znaleźć/ utrzymać pracy. W Kaczej paczce jest chorobliwie zazdrosny o Daisy, jednak czasem słusznie. Należy zaznaczyć, że w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych bohaterów, Donald nie ma raz na zawsze określonych cech (tyczy się to raczej komiksów), dlatego prezentuje się nieraz zupełnie inaczej w komiksach rozmaitych twórców. Raz jest rozsądny, raz lekkomyślny; raz świetnie gotuje, raz beznadziejnie, i tak dalej. Jest to zabieg służący temu, aby każdy mógł się z kaczorem utożsamić. Biografia Donald urodził się w okolicach roku 1920 (wg Rosy) lub około roku 1945, 13 czerwca, w piątek trzynastego (wg Barksa) lub 16 września 1934. Ma siostrę Dellę. W serii komiksów o Kaczorze Dońku, Donald z niewiadomych powodów wychowywany był przez swoją babcię – Babcię Kaczkę – we wsi Kuperkowo nieopodal Kaczogrodu. W komiksach często spotyka się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi: Barneyem, Billym, Penny i Betty i razem robią kawały szeryfowi Kuperkowa oraz ich wychowawczyni w szkole, pani Laubzedze, co często kończy się dla nich źle. Donald miał wiele zawodów, ale wychodzi na to, że ostatecznie znalazł prace w Kaczych Wiadomościach, ponieważ w Kaczej paczce, gdzie pojawia się redakcja, w której pracuje, jego siostrzeńcy są już nastolatkami, co oznacza, że serial ten wyprzedza inne i dzieje się fabularnie najpóźniej. Jeszcze wcześniej walczył z Japończykami podczas II wojny światowej, a po jej zakończeniu znów przyłączył się do wojska, ale go wyrzucono, jak pokazuje jeden z odcinków Kaczej paczki. Wcielenia Donald nie jest zwykłym kaczorem - posiada aż 4 tajne wcielenia. Są to: * Superkwęk - superbohater powstrzymujący zło w Kaczogrodzie * Doubleduck - tajny agent Agencji tak tajnej, że nawet nie ma nazwy. * Agent CAP - Należy tam wraz z Dziobasem. Ich zadaniem jest chronić ludzkość przed zjawiskami paranormalnymi. * Agent KAWA A-Te 7 - w służbie Sknerusa, dla ochrony jego majątku. Relacje Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio W pierwszych komiksach, w których pojawiali się siostrzeńcy Donalda, ich relacja z wujkiem nie była najlepsza- wciąż robili mu kawały, co wprawiało go we wściekłość. Stopniowo osobowość Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia ewoluowała i w obecnych komiksach są oni grzeczni, bardzo inteligentni i posiadają dużą wiedzę, zatem ich stosunki z Donaldem są dobre, czasem tylko jest zazdrosny o ich umiejętności i kompetencje. W reboocie'' Kaczych opowieści'''' Kaczor jest wobec swoich siostrzeńców nadopiekuńczy, kocha ich nad życie i nie dopuści, by stała im się krzywda, z trudem zgadza się na ich ryzykowne działania. Sknerus McKwacz Relacje Donalda i Sknerusa są przeważnie szorstkie. Zgodnie z wieloma komiksami McKwacz nie ceni swojego siostrzeńca zbyt wysoko, potępia jego lenistwo i nieraz nazywa go "ptasim móżdżkiem". Z kolei Donald uważa swojego wuja za zbyt surowego skąpca (np. wyraża oburzenie tym, że za udział w wyprawach Sknerus płaci mu zaledwie 30 centów za godzinę). Don Rosa w swoim dziele pt. ''Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza opisał początki stosunków obu kaczorów: gdy Sknerus po długiej nieobecności w Kaczogrodzie wrócił wreszcie do swojego skarbca, odwiedziła go rodzina, m. in. Hortensja z małym Donaldem. Bogacz potraktował swoich krewnych w bardzo opryskliwy sposób, na co Donald wyrwał się matce i gdy już wszyscy wychodzili, podbiegł do Sknerusa i kopnął go w kuper. Po latach McKwacz wziął za to odwet. Mimo wszystko Donald i Sknerus kochają się i pomagają sobie w krytycznych sytuacjach. W wielu komiksach bogacz pożycza siostrzeńcowi pieniądze (jest jego największym wierzycielem), których Donald nigdy nie zwraca, przez co wujek trzyma go w szachu i przymusza do różnych działań. W niektórych historyjkach Kaczor pracuje w skarbcu jako czyściciel monet lub sekretarz (to drugie pojawia się głównie u Dona Rosy). Kaczka Daisy Donald jest narzeczonym Daisy, jednak proponuje jej małżeństwo tylko raz, w komiksie Carla Barksa, gdzie warunkiem otrzymania przez niego spadku jest małżeństwo. Stale rywalizuje o nią z Gogusiem. Stara się imponować swojej ukochanej, którą darzy mocnym uczuciem (z wzajemnością), jednak Daisy nierzadko przeszkadza wybuchowość narzeczonego i ciągłe bójki o nią. Goguś Kwabotyn Donald nienawidzi swojego kuzyna z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, jest on jego rywalem do ręki Daisy, po drugie- cieszy się niesamowitym szczęściem, w przeciwieństwie do Kaczora. W znakomitej większości komiksów Donald darzy Gogusia niechęcią i z nim konkuruje. Dziobas W wielu historyjkach Dziobas partneruje Donaldowi, głównie w tych włoskich- np. gdy razem działają jako tajni agenci. Darzą się sympatią, jednak Dziobas często wścieka kuzyna swoją niezdarnością i głupotą. Donald nierzadko ma mu za złe wpędzenie ich w kłopoty. J. Jones Jednym z rywali Donalda jest, wyśmiewający się z niego sąsiad, J. Jones. Wojny sąsiedzkie z nim znane są w całym Kaczogrodzie. Ciekawostki * Kaczor Donald zadebiutował w 1934 r. w kreskówce Mądra kurka, jako lekkomyślny i zarozumiały leń. Szybko stał się ulubieńcem publiczności i wyrósł na drugą największą gwiazdę Disneya. * Film Donald Gets Drafted pokazuje testy sprawnościowe bohatera przed wstąpieniem do armii. Według nich Donald ma płaskostopie i ślepotę barw – nie rozróżnia koloru niebieskiego i zielonego. * W jednym z odcinków ''Kaczych Opowieści ''był opętany przed ducha faraona. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Rodzina Kwaczak Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Kacza Paczka Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Kuperkowo Kategoria:Detektywi Kategoria:Postacie Męskie Kategoria:Centralna Agencja Paranormalna Kategoria:Postacie według zawodu